


I Promise

by NatashaAshleyMarvelRomanoff



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring Lucifer, Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Season/Series 05, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-Satan, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, dan knows, im sorry dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaAshleyMarvelRomanoff/pseuds/NatashaAshleyMarvelRomanoff
Summary: set after 5A.“What's heaven like?”The question almost takes him aback. Honestly not expecting her to ask. She knew he was the devil, he had resided in hell most of his past. But he supposed ever since her father had passed, and the confirmation of him going to heaven, shes been more curious. Still, he entertains her curiosity with an honest answer....After a bad case, dan is shot, unfortunately not being able to make it. Trixie struggles with her grief and lucifers heart aches at seeing the urchin so pained. He made a promise, and he was going to make sure he kept it.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 262





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Lucifer fic and I hope you all enjoy reading! This idea came to me a few days ago after seeing some theories on twitter and I had to write it. Id love to know what you think in the comments ❤

They never thought it would be this bad. It was supposed to be a rescue and arrest. A kidnapper and murderer had taken yet another victim. His other victims, barely young women. Everyone had felt something, were affected by this case. And the fact they had finally managed to figure out who he was and track him down was a relief to them all. But what was supposed to be a rescue of the young girl the man had taken, took a 180 degrees turn too quick. They had managed to get the girl from his hostage, but the future hell resident had run in the process. Back up and patrols swarming the warehouse looking for him. 

As Chloe and Lucifer each took one turn, dan took another. The three splitting off. That was their mistake. 

From one hallway to another, the sound of gunshots was heard through the entire building. Chloe and Lucifer from their own search sections above the sound both said the same word, falling from their lips at the same time. Or rather the same name. 

“Dan”

Both pacing through the hallways of the rundown warehouse, Lucifer was the first to arrive in the room where the gunshots had been heard.

As he looked around, his eyes immediately drew themselves to the two bodies laid down. One devoid of any more of its useless disgusting life and the other, his friend. Yes his friend, struggling with the pain that was coursing through his body as he coughed up red spurts. His friend that had only a few months ago learned of his true identity and had done his best to accept it 

“Daniel” he whispers in almost disbelief. Pacing over to dan, lucifer bends to his knees to see properly the injury to the man.

“Luc- lucife-” dan barely gets out, but catching the devils attention nonetheless. 

“Daniel you bloody idiot” he whispers in disbelief as the blood pooling under the very mortal detective kept getting bigger and bigger. Dangerously bigger and bigger, the blood coughing itself out of his mouth was making just as worse.

“Chlo- Trix.” 

"What? They're fine, the detective is here, she's coming and the urchin is with my brother.”

“Promise…” his voice was getting weaker and weaker, the blood obstructing his airways too quick. 

Lucifer took a quick look at his body whilst dan tries to talk, 2 shots. And if Lucifer was as good at anatomy as he thought, he's pretty sure they weren't just wounds that could be stitched up. 1 in his chest, right near his heart. The other in thigh, which seemed to be making more of a bloody puddle than his heart. Lucifer regretted to think that this wasn't something that could be fixed. 

"Promise what daniel?"

“Chlo and Trix, prom- promis- you'll take car- care of them pl-please."

Lucifers eyes widen slightly at dan's words. These weren't the words of someone who was going to survive. They both knew it. And lucifer never lied. 

The dying man was using as much strength as he could. dan knew lucifer would always keep his word. no matter the deal or promise that was made. 

"Dan! Oh my god no dan.” Chloe's voice broke through the moment, her legs rushing over as fast as they could, buckling under her as she reaches her ex-husband. 

"No dan, please, don't go come on.” 

"Sorry Chlo."

Taking shaky breaths, Chloe grabs one of dan's hands, holding onto him to comfort him before the medics could get there, but all three knew deep down it was comfort for his last moments on this plane of existence. 

"Trix- tell -m sorry” 

"Dan, please."

It wasn't long now, moments at most. The medics wouldn't have time to do anything. This was it. Clenching his jaw, lucifer stilled his face for dan's sake. Looking him in the eye and grabbing his other free hand in a shake. 

“I promise” 

Chloe turned to Lucifer in confusion, obviously not aware of what daniel had said before she came in. 

And with a nod towards Lucifer, the last moment's dan had held on to, he finally let go. His eyes stilling and his breath stopping as his soul left his body, moving onto his next destination. Which lucifer was damn sure would only be upwards. 

Dropping her head Chloe let out a sob. For dan, for Trixie, the fact a man she cared about was gone from this world, her friend. 

Lucifer moved closer to Chloe, gently pulling her hand away from dan's as he held her against his chest as she let out tears. 

In what seemed like no time at all, the medics came rushing in, ready to start CPR and see if they could do anything, but it was too late. Officers came in, in shock at seeing one of their own killed by the psychopath they had been hunting. 

Using his strength, lucifer managed to pick Chloe up to help her stand and engulfed her with his arms, holding her heads against his chest as he watched the medics call time of death and look down with despair that they wouldn't be able to save him. 

After a while they end up back at the station, having to give statements about what happened. It hadn't taken long, since it was so fresh in their memory, not to mention Chloe couldn't stop thinking about her daughter and getting back to her and the eventual conversation she'd have to have, telling Trixie her father had died. 

Once the couple had finished, shaken up they head for the car, neither saying that many words. Lucifer was used to death. He knew they'd end up either up or down but even though that was true, daniel had been his friend. He'd been the quickest one to accept him, even if he had asked too many questions, and he'd considered him a douche for most of the time they had known each other. But eventually, the two men had formed a friendship. And Daniel must have thought enough of him to ask lucifer to promise him what he did before he died. 

Once the door had been opened by Linda, she could see there was something wrong by the way Chloe and lucifer looked. Trixie, of course, didn't notice straight away but just grabbed her bags and told the therapist thank you. Lucifer turned to Chloe and told her to take the child to the car, the blonde nodded and held her daughter's hand as they walked back.

By this time Amenadiel had walked in, coming closer to the door to see his brother. Lucifer knew the angel and dan had been friends, he dared to say best friends since Amenadiel came living on earth. The news shocked both the angel and therapist, leading them to have tears in their eyes and down their cheeks. Both of course knowing dan would be okay where he is now though, but it didn't hurt any less. They expressed their worry for Trixie but lucifer told them Chloe was going to let her know when they get home. They shouldn't try to keep it from her longer than they should. Linda agreed. After accepting a hug from the two, lucifer heads back to the car, seeing his love trying to keep her composure as to not alarm her daughter too soon. 

But of course, the little girl is intelligent, more so than lucifer gives her credit for. She can tell something is up on the drive home. Her mother and lucifer had barely spoken any words, and recently it had been like watching a romance movie since they finally got together. 

The second they had gotten into the detectives and urchins home, the little girl asked straight away. 

“What's going on? You guys are acting weird?” Lucifer and Chloe glanced at each other sorrowfully. There wasn't really a way around this was there?

"Trixie babe, come here," Chloe called as she went to sit on the sofa. Her daughter following her to the couch with a little frown on her small features. Lucifer held back, not wanting to interrupt what would be a very upsetting moment for the child. 

“What's wrong mom?” 

“Baby, im so sorry, but- the case-” pausing Chloe took a deep breath. Gathering up the courage to tell her daughter about her father. It wasn't fair. 

“Daddy got hurt baby, really hurt- we couldn-” she couldn't finish the sentence. The feeling of the moment herself had been told about her own father popping up in her mind. Knowing how she felt the day she was told. Wanting to be able to keep Trixie from that pain, but also knowing she couldn't. It made her feel sick. 

In an instant Trixie's face fell, thinking of the worst, which unfortunately would be correct. 

“Trixie, daddy he- he didn't make it.” unwillingly lucifers heart ached as he watched from a few feet away. Watching as the urchins face changed from worry to devastation. Tears he'd never seen before falling from her eyes and making their way down her little red cheeks. Chloe instantly gathered her into her arms, holding her daughter as she cried for her father. 

Since it was late, the girls crying hadn't lasted too long before she eventually fell asleep from the exhaustion. She was still a child after all. Chloe put her into bed carefully so as not to wake her up again. And Lucifer, well lucifer had kept himself close by, but distanced as the mother and daughter shared their grief together. He needed to be there for them, he knew this.

Once Chloe came out of the urchin's room she looked to him almost instantly, quickly walking towards him her arms open. He took her in immediately, comforting her once again. 

“Tell me what I can do Chloe.”

“Lucifer, there's nothing you can do.”

“There has to be, whether it be cashing in a deal or whatever you need. How do I make the pain stop? There has to be a way, seeing you, the urchin, like this. Chloe, I can't see either of you like this. Please”

She smiles softly at him and his effort. 

“Lucifer listen, I know you want to help, but this isn't something that just goes away. Of course, I know dan is going to be okay in heaven but, he's still not here, she's going to need time. We all will.”

"I just wish there was more I can do.”

“You being here is more than enough lucifer.”  
The two stand in the living room, holding each other in their arms, thankful for the moment of comfort and warmth. 

About a week later, it was the day of dan's funeral. Many coworkers had been there to show their support and say their condolences, family members too that had been heartbroken by his loss. Lucifer wonders if his father had any hand on the day itself. The weather had been dan's favourite. The beautiful warm sunny days of Los Angeles just after days of rain and clouds. 

Once they had said goodbye and buried the coffin, the friends, family and attendees of the funeral had all come back to Lux for the wake. On the devil's insistence, of course, it isn't even the least he could do, he had gladly been the one to pay for the arrangements and service too. His insistence once again. Chloe had denied of course but lucifer firmly stood his ground. Funerals for the devil weren't a necessity but dan was human. His friends and family were too. They needed this. 

A few hours after the mourners had arrived at Lux to share drinks and stories of their loved one, Lucifer decided to head upstairs to the penthouse for a few moments, wether it to clear his head or take a drink in peace for a second. He had made sure Chloe was alright before heading up, which she said she was, before gently kissing him and making her way round to daniels family members.

The slight ping of the elevator doors sounded in lucifers ears as the doors opened, as he walked into his home, the sound of sniffles could be heard as well. 

Furrowing his brow, Lucifer looked around the room, failing to see anybody upstairs until he saw a slight movement caught his eye from outside on the balcony. Forgetting about the drink he was going to pour, Lucifer made his way over to the doors instead, finding it to be slightly ajar. 

The frown on lucifers face softened once he saw who was outside. 

Beatrice. 

She was sat on the outside sofa, her legs tucked up into her chest and her arms wrapped around them as she sniffled and wiped at her face to dry the tears. Lucifer almost considered turning back and leaving her to be alone since that's what he thought she wanted. But that's when dan's voice repeated in his mind. The promise he had given to daniel. To be there for his daughter, to look after her. Lucifer always kept his promises. His word was his bond. Of course, he would care for the child regardless but making that promise official was lucifers way of making sure it was written in stone. 

Taking a few steps out onto the balcony, he spoke before Trixie could see him.

“Ah urchin, there you are.”

Her head whipped up quite fast, startled from hearing someone behind her, she sniffled again and wiped her face, trying to hide the evidence of her sadness. Even now, she was trying to be strong, just like maze had taught her. But lucifer knew better. 

"Sorry lucifer, ill move if you want me too.” he'll admit had a habit of being cautious of his possessions and furniture when Trixie was near them, worried, she'd stain it or rip the leather sofa or drop something by accident, but she wasn't as little anymore. And far less sticky.

“No no, you're quite alright there darling.” Trixie relaxed a little more once he told her. As he looked at her, he could see how upset she actually was and well, in all honesty, it broke his heart a little. So as she turned back into herself, Lucifer sighed, preparing himself to keep the conversation going to comfort the small child. Something he definitely wasn't experienced in doing.

“I won't ask if your alright, because I know you've probably been asked that 100 times today, and I have a feeling you're not anyway.” 

Trixie's eyes flicker back to him, feeling like she'd been caught or figured out. She probably decided there was no need of trying to be brave in front of Lucifer.

“I miss dad.” 

He sighs and if it was possible, softens his eyes more. It's strange, Lucifer had never had that opinion of his own father and probably wouldn't care enough to be upset if something like this were to happen to him. But this is a young child whose father had tried his best to be good and there for her. He has to remember that. Daniel had been and was a good man in the end. 

Deciding to get closer to Trixie, lucifer took the liberty of sitting himself beside the urchin, trying his best at consoling her in a way that would make her feel better. When he did, her big brown eyes looked upwards at him, surprised at his action. 

"I know you do Beatrice. And im sure he misses you terribly too.” thankfully he knew this would probably be true, Amenadiel hadn't been upstairs to visit him yet, waiting until Lucifer had told Trixie of his brother's ability to get into heaven and gift dan messages from his loved ones. 

I want him back lucifer.”

“Oh urchin, im so sorry but that is something neither me nor my father could grant you. If it would demolish your pain, I would in an instant but there are something that not even we can do.” he knew it wasn't fair, and it probably wasn't the answer the young one had been looking for but of course lucifer would always tell her the truth. 

“It's not fair.” her head seemed to lower itself. Obviously expecting a different response. Lucifer leaned forward to lean his arms on his knees and get slightly closer to the child. 

“No, it's not. But urchin, you remember im the devil of course. My father is God. And you know I will always tell you the truth yes?”

She nods at his words.

“Then listen and believe me when U tell you that your father is in heaven right now. And in a very, very, very... very long time from now, when your extremely wrinkly and old-” this brings a quiet and small giggle out of her, making lucifer smile when he hears it. 

“- and when you eventually go to heaven, you'll be able to see him again. I promise you.”

This seems to make her perk up slightly, relief flooding through lucifer at the pain slowly becoming slightly less in the little urchin.

“I will?”

"Yes. of course. There's no other place you'd go. I wouldn't allow it.” even with the perked up demeanour, her eyes still don't dry up as quick as lucifer would like, slowly as the evening begins to roll up, the sun not as bright or warm as it was before, a slow cold breeze comes across the two as they sit outside. Lucifer notices the little shiver that affects the urchin and thinks about what he should do. He's still adjusting and trying his best since dan's promise, even though children aren't really beings he's been around too often. But this one, promise or no promise had definitely made her way into his heart. 

Standing up, lucifer shrugs off his jacket, before sitting back down next to Trixie, but before he can pull it around her, he hesitates. 

“Are you sticky?”

This makes her smile, showing him her hands and answering no.

“Well then, im sure I can let you off then.” he leans over and puts it around her, the whole jacket practically covering her curled up body on the sofa. And to his surprise, once he's settled back down into his seat, the urchin moves closer, letting herself lean into his side, her face eventually lying on his chest and she sought the physical comfort she must have wanted. Not having the heart to pull away or break his vow, he let her stay, and slowly let himself be there for her, wrapping his left arm around her small fame, given her the support around her back to help he stay comfortable whilst she was still upset. 

Then feeling a pulling his shirt, he looks down to see the urchin had taken a fist full of his shirt. Clinging on to him with ridiculous strength and effort. As lucifer tried to figure out why, he realised She was probably worried that maybe he would leave her too. His chest tightened at the thought.

After a few moments, of thinking and feeling a little out of his comfort size, lucifer started to relax. Getting used to The urchin's small body at the side of him, clinging to him for comfort. And he had to admit. It wasn't that bad actually. To know he was keeping his promise to dan and comforting Chloe's daughter. Growing as a person to finally be able to comfortable with the child enough for them to comfort each other. 

When all the sounds that could be heard were the devil and child breathing and the slow soft breeze of the LA wind, Trixie's voice popped up again. 

“What's heaven like?”

The question almost takes him aback. Honestly not expecting her to ask. She knew he was the devil, he had resided in hell most of his past. But he supposed ever since her father had passed, and the confirmation of him going to heaven, shes been more curious. Still, he entertains her curiosity with an honest answer. 

“Well, I haven't been to heaven in quite a long time. Eons even... I wouldn't know what it was like now.”

“Then what was it like when you were there?” she asks. He swallows slightly, memories from a very very long time ago entering his mind.

“Honestly it was beautiful, the sky, it was as if day, night, sunset and sunrise were happening all at once. id never seen so many colours paint it at once.” there were many things he didn't miss about heaven. Since it was a place of painful memories but these were what he had missed the most. Slightly sad at the reminder hed never see them again.

“The silver city wasn't as big as it probably is now, new occupants and all. It was quieter, smaller too. For years it was just us angels, me and my siblings that lived there, entertaining each other."

“Were there flowers in heaven?” ah flowers, the urchin's current phase she had been obsessed with. He should have known shed ask about the plants.

“Yes, many, but my favourites were ones that don't exist on earth. They were bright pink, lots of petals. All the colours were more vivid and brighter really. You'd love it. The city, the buildings, I've never seen anything like them on earth. But the roman empire, they're the closest I believe humanity has come to look like it on the inside. Brilliant they were.” as lucifer describes in detail, he doesn't notice Trixie staring up at him with adoring eyes, listening to his words so intently. 

“The archways that you would walk through, gardens upon gardens, filled with every flower you could imagine. Even sand and shores. And probably a few McDonalds too these days.”

Trixie giggles. The idea of a McDonalds in heaven seemed so ridiculous and silly. Lucifer shifts his eyes to look at her, his eyebrows raised and his serious face taking hold of him.

“Im very serious, I wouldn't put it past them, when eve came back, she mentioned that they had ESPN too.”

“That's awesome” lucifer lets out a huff of a laugh. Of course, the child would find McDonald's and tv in heaven the best thing ever. 

“What about your siblings? How many live there?”

“All of them I suppose, bar Amenadiel of course, and yours truly. The rest, well, they stayed. My younger sister, Azreal. Shes constantly busy with her job so I don't think shes there as much as im sure shed like.”

“I didn't know you had a sister. What does she do?”

“I have many sisters, too many actually. And well, she's the angel of death. A grim reaper of sorts if you please. She collects souls and takes them to where they need to go in case they get lost. Sometimes people need help and she's the one to help guide them.”

“That's pretty cool,” she says, sure maze being a demon was cool, but the angel os death? Totally awesome. Lucifer lets out a laugh, the urchins mind so unfazed and simple, that the concept of his sister's job was just ‘cool’ 

“Yes, it is isn't it. And believe it or not, at the very beginning of our lives, me and Michael, we used to be a lot closer, we were twins. I suppose we still are but, so much has changed. As we grew, we started to fall apart, despising each other.”

As he speaks, he can feel some sense of nostalgia at his favourite memories and his childhood. Of course, it ended up as a place he hated and wasn't his home anymore, but even he could still miss a few things about it. It obviously must be a lot different now, nothing like his memories. But that's something lucifer has come to terms with. A very, very, very long time ago he may have considered it home, but now it was here. In Los Angeles. 

“Can you go to heaven? And see my dad?” 

“Im afraid im not allowed in heaven urchin, I probably won't see your father again, but my brother, he can come and go as pleases. In fact, im sure he would more than happily deliver a message for you if you wanted."

Suddenly her face lit up a little more. Her teeth shining as her smile got bigger too. Lucifer smiles back slightly, still apprehensive with how comfortable he was with Beatrice. It just wasn't something he was used too. But as time passed on their flow on conversion carried on, he was relaxing more and more. 

“Really?” 

“Yes of course. Im sure your father would love to hear from you. Amenadiel won't mind im sure, not for you at least.”

“It's not fair you're not allowed in heaven. You're the best lucifer.” even with Trixie's head against his chest he turned his head and looked down at her with a surprised smile. Lightly shaking his head in disbelief at her innocence and simplicity. He's never heard such words of any child before. To children, he was evil, the boogyman, but he supposes this is Chloe's daughter, and any child of Chloe’s would be just as wonderful as her. 

“Can you tell me more please?” damn those big brown eyes. He was the devil and yet somehow this child had still managed to get him wrapped around her finger. 

“Well, you know the stars of course?” she nods.

“Im the one that made them.”

As lucifer carried out her request, he didn't even notice himself starting to get more comfortable with the weight of the urchin attached to his side, his arms never loosening up as he kept hold of her. The warmth they had both become accustomed too in such a short amount of time began to feel natural especially with the breeze of LA air lightly touching their skin. He sat back a bit more, letting his shoulders and posture relax into the sofa, as he spoke of making the stars and pointing out which ones were his favourite, as per the child's request to tell her. It wasn't until a little while later when he stopped speaking that he noticed the urchin asleep at his side. Her face buried into his chest with her eyes firmly closed. As he's glancing down at the girl, he notices her shiver once again, his jacket maybe not provided the best cover, especially since it had gotten a little darker and colder. Turning his head to check the inside of the penthouse, Lucifer sighed and unpocketed his wings very carefully. After giving them a stretch, he extended his left-wing and curled it around the sleeping spawn in his arms, he knew he'd done the right thing when the urchin unconsciously relaxed more and snuggled into him more. The heat from his wings being exactly what she needed.  
Lucifer couldn't help but smile, it made him feel like he was doing something, helping to comfort her and take away at least some of her pain, that's all he'd been trying to do for the past week with both the detective and urchin and finally he was getting somewhere. 

He left his other wing to sty unfurled along his back, letting it relax just like the rest of him. He decided he doesn't particularly want to go back inside yet. The drink he'd wanted alone completely forgotten about. Instead, he had been there for the urchin, feeling content with himself that he was part of the reason he had made her feel better. 

Lucifer looked up to the sky, looking at the starts hed made. It was a surreal moment. Never would he have thought, he'd be looking up at his creation, holding onto the detective's child as he comforted her and kept her shielded from the cold. 

He the devil sits and thinks about his life and how he ended up where he is, the hum of the elevator started up in the penthouse, just far enough away that Lucifer wasn't concentrating enough to hear it. 

When the doors opened, the familiar presence fo the detective filled the room. Chloe almost looked disappointed when she couldn't see lucifer or her daughter straight away. Shed spent so much time talking to all of the guests and dan friends and family that shes been o busy to notice that her daughter and boyfriend had both disappeared from the crowd. After looking for them both downstairs with no luck she decided that trying the penthouse was probably the next place she should check. 

After giving the penthouse a quick look around, she frowned to think that neither of them was up here, that's when she sees in the window of the balcony, large white feathers belonging to a wing she knew too well, stretched out along the length of the glass.

Chloe lets out a little sigh of relief, knowing that shed found at least one of the two. Taking herself forward towards the balcony, Chloe stepped outside, a foreign sight in front of her as she lays eyes upon Lucifer sat on the outside sofa, his right-wing stretched out and the other wrapped around a certain little person. Her daughter. The devil himself was sitting with his legs up on the table in front of him, Trixie in his arms asleep and his left-wing keeping her warm whilst being curled around her, which even Chloe had not yet had the pleasure of experiencing. Chloe couldn't help but be breathtaken at the sight, at the two people she loved most in this world. 

Sensing movement behind him, Lucifer turns his head to see the women he loves. He goes to open his mouth but shuts it quickly, instead, choosing to sweetly smile at her presence. She looked bloody beautiful. 

“Hello detective.”

“Hey.” she smiles back at him, her eyes going down to look at the sleeping face of her daughter.

Lucifer seeing her gaze change to the urchin makes him think he's done something wrong. He carefully sat himself up a little, careful not to wake the child and started to speak. 

“She was upset, I didn't think you'd want to leave her alone. I didn't want to leave her alone, and it's quite cold out and my wings are much warmer than-”

“Lucifer, its okay don't worry.” her voice is so soft as she speaks, still speechless at the sight and the emotion that's running through her. 

“This is the most relaxed I've seen her in days since she found out about dan.” Lucifer feels a sense of pride and comfort at that. That this little urchin has found the comfort she needs in his arms and not that of her mother or anyone else but he still finds Its confusing at the same time. Seeing Chloe walk closer, Lucifer reaches out his free arm, beckoning Chloe to come to sit with him. As she does, he wraps his right arm around her, making his other wing curl over her too. Chloe leans her head against his shoulder, It was surprising how comfortable his wings could be, and feeling the warmth engulf her, she couldn't be any more grateful for lucifer using the other to keep her daughter warm. 

“Is everything alright downstairs love?” 

“yeah, everyone okay, or at least as okay you can be at a funeral I guess. It just hurts seeing how much people are in pain when I know what I do.” 

He hums at her, he hadn't thought of that. Chloe had been keeping a brave face all day, having to speak to countless people about her ex, when in reality, she knew where he was and that he would be okay.

Turning her head slightly, Chloe looked down at lucifers chest to see her baby girl.

“Was she okay? I know you're not too comfortable with her yet but she seems to be comfortable snuggled up into your side.” she almost smirked at him. So close to teasing him but decided against it when she heard his sigh.

“I came up for a quiet drink, but heard sniffling when I came up, eventually I found her out here crying. As I said, I didn't want her to be alone, so I came to sit with her instead until she started to shiver, I gave her my jacket but she decided to cling to me like a koala instead, and i- I didn't dare to move. I have to admit, her presence isn't as bad as I may make it seem. I know children and affection aren't exactly my area of expertise but I suppose I can manage the onslaught of physical contact shell no doubt bring upon me after this.”

Chloe laughs, mainly because hed definitely right. Hed let the girl in and now she was in she was never leaving. 

“Im sure shell appreciates that she looks so peaceful, I can tell she's loving being curled up into your side and having your wing keeping her warm.” once again he smiles, his ego getting a little bigger at hearing he was clearly doing something right for both Trixie and Chloe. 

“She loves you lucifer.” that makes him suck in a breath, taken aback by the detective statement. 

“You really believe that?” her brows furrow a little, even after all this time, everything they've been through, lucifer still had those doubts about his place in their lives. Chloe wished she could just take them away. And shes try her hardest to always make him know that he was loved, by his friends, his family. Herself and Trixie. 

“I know, look at her.”

Following Chloe's instruction and gaze, when he looks down at his chest, he sees the urchins small sleeping face, curling into his chest even more, her fist still clinging onto his shirt but even tighter than before. Lucifers lips curled in the corners. The detective had a point. Without even thinking about it, the arm he had wrapped around the child moved back and forth, bringing a sense of safety and comfort for both him and Beatrice as he stroked her arm. 

“Dan made me promise him. Before he died, he- he asked me to take care of you both. Be there. Protect you. Protect her. You must know I would do it regardless of a deal. I care for the urchin more than I admit. But I promised him anyway. And I intend to take that promise seriously. I mean it, Chloe. I am never going to let anything happen to you, or Beatrice. Im going to look after you both. Trix especially. I can't say I understand her pain of losing her father, nor yours, since myself and my dad have never got along. But I never want to see this little girl in pain ever again. I'll admit, my heart may have just broken at seeing her so sad.”

Now it was Chloe's turn to be taken aback. Throughout all the time she knew him, he struggles with his feelings and voicing them, but here he was, sharing with her his concerns and promises, admitting to himself and her that he cared more than anyone thought. Reaching out a hand., Chloe caresses his cheek, gently pulling his face towards her so he knows what she says will be the absolute truth and she means it. 

“Oh Lucifer, listen to me. I know you'd protect Trixie with your life. And I know you care about her, a lot more than you admit. Being there for her, keeping your promise to dan, wanting to make sure she's happy, that's all I could ever want from you, all I could ever ask you for.”

“I love you, Chloe. And im nervous to admit but I suppose this one had wormed her way in as well. Both of you have, I love you, I love Beatrice. You are the most important people in my entire world.” with their voices hushed as to not wake the young one, Chloe feels a tear trickle down her cheek. Which causes lucifer to lean forward ever so slightly to catch the tear with his lips, leaving a kiss where it had been stopped. Chloe could just about swoon. He really had no idea how sweet and thoughtful he could be sometimes. 

Turning her head, she pulls him in for a kiss, their lips sweetly meeting in the middle. It lasts a few seconds before they pull away for a breath. And not too long after that, they both feel and hear the little urchin, move slightly on lucifers chest, trying to get herself more comfortable in her slightly lied down position in the devil's side. 

“I should probably get her home and in bed.” the mother sighs, it been a terribly long day, her daughter was obviously exhausted, taking her right arm, she stretches it out towards her daughters face, caressing her cheek lightly as she slept. 

“Nonsense my love, you'll both sleep here.” his face was honestly what she could only describe as cute. His eyebrows had furrowed, creasing in the middle at his confusion for wanting to leave. Smiling at him, she pecked him again. 

“Lucifer I'd love to but the beds only big enough for two of us, Trixie should be in her own bed.”

Well, she wasn't wrong, Defeated he lets out a sigh but widening his eyes slightly. 

“Let me take you both home then.” seeing a little blush on her cheeks, the detective smiles.

“Will you stay if you do?” He kisses her once again, careless smiles being shared between both of them.

"I would stay whenever you want, you don't even need to ask My love.” 

She nods at his words, confirming the question he had just previously asked her. 

“We should probably wake her up to get in the car”

“Its alright love, I've got her.” Chloe's head tilted, a little surprised. 

“You sure?”

“Yes im sure, don't worry.”

Chloe got up first, standing back a few steps and heading into the penthouse to pick up a few things they had left int here. Lucifer took a breath and looked at the young girl curled against him, letting himself take in the sight for a final time before carefully snaking his left arm around her back to get more support and the other just under her legs. Allowing him to pick her up in his grasp so he could place her small frame against his as her head rested against his shoulder, almost int the crook of his neck. Automatically her arms drew themselves up to wrap around his neck, holding onto him as he carried her in his arms. 

Lucifer couldn't help but think he was as light as one of his feathers once he was carrying her. But of course, she was still a small child. He deposited his wings back in their little plane of existence too, to which the small urchin made noises as the disappointment of the loss of heat, lucifer could tell instantly. So when he walked back inside, he grabbed the softer blanket that was draped over his sofa. Quickly pulling it around her with one arm as the other kept her in his arms, lucifer could have scoffed. First his Burberry jacket and now his blanket too? It's a bloody good thing he cared for the spawn. Loved her even. 

As he gets closer to the elevator, he sees the expression on Chloe's face. 

Shed silently watched him as he came back in, watching how sweet and gentle he was being with her daughter. It completely warmed her heart. Seeing him deal with Trixie so delicately. She didn't miss his little eye roll though when Trixie snuggled back into him once he wrapped her in the blanket. She just smiled, knowing he was only doing it playfully. 

Before they left the building, Chloe insisted on stopping by lux once again, to say their goodbyes and explain their leave, lucifer agreed on waiting in the elevator as she did, so not to wake the child up with all the noise. Lucifer trusted his brother would sort Lux out, and he trusted his staff would no doubt close everything up when the time came. Amenadiel had it all handled. 

Chloe came back not too long after, and the three made their way to the car. Lucifer gently put the little girl down into the car, making sure the blanket was still around her before, buckling her in and shutting the door. It doesn't take long to drive back, neither angel nor detective really talk but just enjoy the feel of each others company. They've said a lot of things tonight. There's not much else to say that the other doesn't already know. So as they drive back, lucifer holds onto Chloe's hand. Letting her know that he was still there for her. 

Once they're back at Chloe's, Lucifer insists on getting Trixie back out. Thankfully she hadn't woken up by the drive home, she truly mist have been exhausted from being upset and at the funeral all day. Once Chloe lets them inside, she asks him to put Trixie to bed and remove her shoes, of course, he nods and takes the child to her room. 

He places her down gently, and lets her keep the blanket but also pulls her duvet cover over her, that's when he remembered his jacket, hesitating before, he decided to carefully pull it from out under the covers without waking her. But alas he was unsuccessful. Of course, she wouldn't wake up when being carried twice, being in the car for 30 minutes and the noise from Lux. But when lucifer wants his jacket back shes all eyes open. 

Her little brown eyes make themselves known, as she gazes up at him sleepily.

“Go back to sleep spawn, im just taking my jacket back since you decided to steal it for yourself.” Trixie flashes him a sleepy smile.

“Lucifer, I had a dream about heaven.” her small voice was croaky from being asleep.

“You did, did you?” she nods, her eyelids slowly blinking as he can tell shell be back to sleep at any moment. 

“I think dad will be okay there, he'll have charlotte too.” this makes lucifer smile sorrowfully. Charlotte, yet another person he won't see again. But the spawn is right. They'll have each other up until the very day they're joined by their friends and family. They'll be okay. 

Nodding at the little girl, Lucifer is reminded of his brother.

“Don't forget what I told you, if you wish, my brother can go anytime he wants and all you have to do is tell him what you'd like to say to your father. And I can promise you, your father will be told.”

She smiles again, nodding back at him. 

Going into his jacket pocket that he had let Trixie use, he pulls out the familiar bracelet that had belonged to dan, the same one that lucifer still had back the penthouse. Lucifer could see the recognition in Trixie's eyes, the giant ugly stone being the focal point of her vision. 

“I reckon this is yours now, it was your fathers of course. You don't have to wear it, I don't see why you would, it barely matches anything.” she lets out a small giggle at his over dramatics. 

“I still have mine, I suppose I can wear it if I can find a pocket square to match but only if.”

He smiles back her, actually enjoying the sound of her happiness, especially since the last week had been filled with the opposite. 

She slowly holds out her wrist, and lucifer follows her thoughts. Carefully tightening the bracelet to go around her wrist. A gift from her father, the same he has too. 

“thank you lucifer” her voice slowly fades out, a yawn taking over instead, and her eyes gently closing, not being able to keep themselves open any longer.

“I love you.” 

Lucifer almost does a double-take, choking up slightly at hearing those words fall from her lips for the first time. Never thinking hed hear them from the child ever, but he was. Moving a little closer, lucifer tucks her in a little more.

“And I, you. Sweet dreams my little urchin.”

And as soon as he says the words shes asleep again. Double-checking to make sure she's covered in her duvet, but not before remembering the detective's request of taking off Trixie's shoes. It's then he decides to be brave. He cares for this little urchin deeply. If he can show Chloe how much he truly cares about her, he can show the little one too. 

He leans forward, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Once he pulls back, lucifer smiles, Finally proud and glad for himself that he's taking these kind of steps, not just with Chloe but with Trixie too. She deserved the world. Both of them did. And he will make sure they both know that forever. And if that means forehead kisses then so be it. It could be a lot worse he's sure. He could be being forced to make dad-awful slime or goo.

After checking on her one last time, he heads for her door, closing it as the devil lets himself out. Once he's back in the living room he sees Chloe looking at him lovingly with her head tiled, tears in her eyes and a sweet smile gracing her lips. Without exchanging words, the detective walks up to him, her arms stretched out already going in for a hug. Which he gladly accepts. After a few moments of breathing in the scent of his detective's shampoo, she pulls slightly, looking up at him.

“I love you lucifer.”

Softening his eyes, he drew her face closer once again. Resting his forehead against hers, their noses brushing against each other. 

“I love you too Chloe.”

Eventually, the detective pulls him with her whilst they go upstairs to bed. Once they're settled in bed, Chloe falls asleep first, leaving lucifer drifting off whilst holding Chloe against his chest. 

That night, Trixie dreamt of her dad in heaven, picturing everything lucifer told her about it, the flowers, how it looked like the pretty buildings in Rome, the sky full of every colour. Chloe dreamt of the past few years, everything that had happened to them all since coming into each other's lives, how she found love with Lucifer. And lucifer dreams of the future. His future with these two wonderful beings. What his life will look like, how the urchin will continue to grow, he and the detective will become greater and greater and he'll love them both even more. 

And it felt….Incredible.


End file.
